


Ask Me To Stay

by lovejoshuji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejoshuji/pseuds/lovejoshuji
Summary: The night where Jeonghan decided to get drunk with friends and came home with Jun.
Relationships: Junhan - Relationship, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan, yoonwen
Kudos: 26





	Ask Me To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a part of my filipino au in twitter. I just decided to write Jun and Jeonghan's one-night-stand scene here. But if you're interested in reading the whole au, I attached the link below. It's in Filipino though. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/wonseokhui/status/1196441097091727365?s=20

Jun brought Jeonghan home since he was too drunk to go home by himself.

Jun managed to half carry Jeonghan inside his bedroom. He laid Jeonghan down and sat down on the side of the bed. He talked to Jeonghan while he tried to clean up the guy lying on the bed. Jeonghan reeks of alcohol. They both do but Jeonghan's more drunk than him. He asked him all these stuff about Jeonghan's daughter. And he just found out that Jeonghan is not married. All this time he thought he's been crushing on someone who's already married and has a child. But Jeonghan laughed at how silly Jun was. We can't blame Jun for thinking that, after all Jeonghan never really opened the topic.

"All this talking somehow making me sober. My head doesn't hurt anymore." Jeonghan sat up and held Jun's hand, the one which he uses to hold the towel.

"I should leave then. You look like you can take care of yourself."

Jun was about to stand up when Jeonghan pulled him which made him stumble. He's now on top of Jeonghan, his face inches away from the guy under him.

"Can you stay? Please?" Jeonghan said this almost whispering. Jun felt a knot in his stomach, his heart is pounding wildly against his chest. He couldn't think of anything to say.

Jun was just staring at Jeonghan, and the latter was staring back at him. When none of them uttered another word, Jeonghan's hand at the back of his head, slowly pulling him closer. Closer and closer until he just closed his eyes and felt their lips touched.

They kissed and in perfect silence, laced with our ragged breathing. It was slow at first but it didn't take them long to deepen it. Jeonghan's hands travelled down Jun's back and placed them just above his ass. Jun pressed himself closer on top of Jeonghan which made the other grabbed his ass.

Jeonghan broke away from the kiss and said, "Are you teasing me, babe?"

"Babe huh? I like the sound of it," Jun replied and then placed a slow lick and soft kisses on Jeonghan's long neck.

"Oh god— if you keep doing that I might not be able to stop myself anymore," Jeonghan said.

"Who said you should stop yourself?"

Jeonghan didn't waste any time. He kissed Jun again. This time more hungrily. Jun responded to the kiss by parting his mouth to give the other's tongue entrance. Their hands were all over each other. Bodies entangled as they move together.

Jeonghan peeled Jun's clothes off and took his own off; naked skin on naked skin, Jeonghan's body radiating heat, his smell, his taste, his touch and Jun was intoxicated.

And it was just amazing. No awkward moves, no excuses, they fit in each other so perfectly that Jun was speechless and in awe. Nothing like that ever happened to him before. It was soft and sweet and strong and firm at once — everything happened in perfect harmony. The way Jeonghan kissed and bit his nipples was making him crazy. He was caressing Jun with such delicate touches that Jun thought he might go crazy. Jun almost exploded when Jeonghan touched his length and caressed it with expert fingers. Their suppressed sighs sounded in unison as they both realised how incredibly hard he got. 

Jeonghan looked at Jun with his dark eyes and kept stroking him until he couldn’t bear Jeonghan's look anymore, Jun closed his eyes and just gave in to the inevitable. Jeonghan went to open the bedside drawer and pulled a small tube of lube. He coated his fingers with it, went back to Jun and kissed him fully on the mouth. He looked straight at Jun's eyes as if asking for permission which Jun responded with a soft kiss on Jeonghan's lips.

Jeonghan slowly inserted his fingers inside Jun. He closed his eyes as he could feel his tears threatening to fall. Jeonghan moved his fingers slowly, rubbing Jun's inside.

Jun gasped in between kisses, soft moans escaping his mouth. Jeonghan continued to stretch out Jun while he kissed him.

Jun broke away from the kiss and burried his face on Jeonghan's neck. Jeonghan's body stiffened when he felt Jun kissing his neck again. 

"Ah..Jun.." Jeonghan's already rock hard dick is pressed against Jun's thigh was throbbing from pleasure.

"Jeonghan...." Jun whispered on Jeonghan's ears.

"Yes, babe?"

"Fuck me, please."

Jeonghan smiled at Jun and swept away the hair strands that was covering his face. Jeonghan kissed him on the forehead.

"Did you bring a condom, I don't have any?" Jeonghan asked him.

"Yes, it's in my wallet," Jun was out of breath but managed to utter these words.

Jeonghan fished out Jun's wallet from his pants that was strewn on the floor. He immediately found what he was looking for and quickly opened it and put it on.

Jeonghan opened his legs, held his hips with firm hands and entered him so smoothly and Jun suppressed a muffled moan. He felt everything at once yet noticed every small detail: Jeonghan's hands grabbing his hips firmly, mouth alternating between his lips and his nipples and Jeonghan's dick moving in and out of him picking up the rhythm of his hips, meeting halfway.

When they both came Jun fell in love with the sound Jeonghan made, intense yet vulnerable. Jeonghan collapsed on top of Jun and he can’t remember being happier and more satisfied in a long time — inhaling his scent, stroking his hair, feeling the weight of him. Jun wanted this moment to last.

They both got tired of everything that happened, so they decided to go to sleep. Jeonghan put his head on Jun's chest and his hand over Jun's stomach. He was caressing and holding Jeonghan in his sleep; if Jun moved away, he followed; if Jun changed position, he followed and held Jun stronger and put his legs across Jun to hold him in place completely. And Jun couldn’t stop touching him, his chest, his stomach, his arms, the muscles in his body.

They made love two more times that night, each time just as good as the first one, they would switch positions, but with the same sensation. When Jeonghan got tired, he'd let Jun fuck him. It lasted for almost five hours, and they barely slept at all. They were too busy holding each other, breathing each other in, touching each other's warm body.

They didn’t speak that much. There was no words needed, it was bigger than that. Its was like some universal cosmic language that they created. 

This one is a moment that Jun never had with anyone ever in his life. After the third time, it was nearing to 5 am when they needed to get up. Jeonghan sat up in the bed, shaking his head in disbelief and looked at Jun, “That was amazing.” They both just stared at each other. Jun wanted it to last for another hour, another day and night. He wanted to skip work and stay. But then he got up, he had to go. It was like there was a signed but unwritten contract that they had this moment — and there might not be any more of it or there will be, they don't know. Which was already breaking his heart as he was putting his clothes on. All Jun wanted was to feel him again and never let go, just to spend more time there. Jeonghan walked him to his car, he didn't say anything. Jun got inside his car, and before he drove away, he took one last glance at Jeonghan and smiled at him. He doen’t know if that night was a start of something or just a passing memory. All Jun knew was that he wanted it to be something, he wanted more of this, more of Jeonghan, more of how that man made him feel.

That night was something. 

They had sex. 

Or made love. 

Jun was not even sure anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost made the title of this work into "Pinakbet" lol


End file.
